


Yellow Pages

by SelfDestroya



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artists, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfDestroya/pseuds/SelfDestroya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard really doesn't do full-figure drawings well. Gerard does hiring male models even worse. But if there's anything worse than Gerard's ability to hire models, it's Mikey's advice to look in the yellow pages. Well, maybe it's not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Pages

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get a beta, I cannot keep editing my own work...  
> Disclaimer: This may come as a bit of a shock, but none of this ever happened.  
> Excessive use of the phrase 'Jesus Christ' - sorry about that.  
> And I would like to officially state I know nothing about art, like I failed year 7 art, ok, that's how little I know.  
> ttp://ficbook.net/readfic/2841649 - And here it is in Russian thanks to ReluctantWay

"A figure drawing?" Gerard asks, spilling his coffee down the front of his shirt where it mixes with the ketchup stain from lunchtime.  
"Yes, Gerard, I believe that’s what I said, a full figure drawing," Paul replies already walking out the studio.  
"But, sir, I'm not- I mean I haven't done anatomy since I was in college!"  
"Well, it's a perfect time to reconnect with a former style then."  
"You don't understand, I failed that unit, I can't do it."  
"I don't have a choice, Gerard. The show is on the 27th, the gallery specifically stated they wanted at least five pieces with real life models, you know human beings and today is the 17th and I only have three pieces, so draw away."  
"But," Gerard begins, stumbling over his thoughts as he tries to work out a valid solution to the problem that doesn't result in him having naked models in his studio, "Can't Jesse do it? He's good with that kind of thing."  
"In case you're completely oblivious, Jesse isn't here right now." Oh yeah, Gerard does in fact remember hearing the never ending complaints about the cost of the tickets for Spain and how his kids needed this that and the other and how his wife would go all kinds of crazy if the room wasn't right. Fantastic.  
"He won't be back till the 24th and I can't wait till then. Believe me, you're not my first choice but Kathy is already doing one of the other five pieces and Jen is still working on that bloody sculpture. So it's you, or my job and, since I'm not prepared to face my wife with unemployment just yet, you'll have to do it."  
"But I don't have a subject!" Gerard yells at his boss' retreating back. He knows he's sounding desperate now, but he's clutching at straws, he really does not want this piece.  
Paul turns slowly, looking a little frustrated. "Yellow pages," he says waving his hand as if the suggestion is completely obvious. It's not, Gerard thinks, he's never had to 'yellow page' any of his other subjects - granted his art style calls more for dead bodies and staked vampires and he's not sure yellow pages have either of those listed.  
"Oh and Gerard," he's totally about to ruin Gerard's life even more, "A male subject please. Kathy is doing the last female." Yes, his life is totally ruined.  
Gerard can't even console himself with the knowledge that he won't be even slightly attracted to his subject, which sucks even more. He's not good at distancing himself from what he's drawing, he never has been. In the past, he's always told himself that falling a little in love with the arranged skulls that are in front of him will make the piece better; they'll be more feeling in it that way. It’s probably why he stopped drawing with a subject in the first place; you can’t exactly build a solid foundation for a relationship with a weathered lump of calcium. And falling in love is most definitely of the cards for this piece. You hire models, you don’t marry them. 

Thumbing through the yellow pages later that day he mentally curses Jesse and his life and his family and his perfectly entitled time of work. He understands completely that he's about the only person at the gallery who actually doesn't have a life outside work and, if he never did make any other friends after college, he knows it's down to a series of choices he made in life that leave him calling his brother in times of desperation.  
"Mikey?" Gerard says through the phone.  
He hears Mikey sigh. Mikey knows, Mikey always knows. "What now, Gee?"  
"I have no idea how to call a model."  
"What do you mean? You don't draw people, at least not living people that is."  
"No, no I don't," Gerard feels glad to have someone on board with his opinion. Unfortunately, it only lasts for a second, the feeling of nausea swooping back in when he glances down at the heavy book on his desk. "Paul is making me do a piece for the show."  
"I see, well problematic situation you've got on your hands, Gee." The fucker is laughing. Gerard can almost picture his face pinched together as he attempts to stifle the giggles.  
"Mikes this isn't funny."  
"Kinda is."  
"But I don't know what to do," Gerard whines, actually whines like he's 8 years old again and Mikey gets the bouncy castle for his birthday.  
"Yellow pages?"  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
"’Cause it's a perfectly reasonable solution."  
"But-- you want me to call a male model and ask him to come and stand naked in various positions in my studio whilst I attempt to draw him?" Gerard feels even more freaked out now he's heard the whole process out loud.  
"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do. And once you've finished that, one of my friends from work is having a party on Saturday and you're coming."  
"Oh my god, Mikey, but I'll be busy."  
"Yeah drawing naked guys."  
"Fuck off, asshole."  
"Whatever, Gee. Anyway I gotta go."  
"Ok, bye. Thanks for the non-existent advice."  
"You're welcome. Oh and Gerard?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's Monday today."  
"Fuck off, I know the days of the week!" Gerard says even though he totally doesn't and did in fact need the reminder.  
"Sure, anyway, love you bro."  
"Love you too," he says without even thinking about how he really doesn't love Mikey right now. 

When Gerard finally manages to work up the courage to actually call someone he's met with an unapologetic no. He feels like giving up there and then but knows he can't. He needs his job. He has to buy food and pay his rent and basically he has to survive somehow. ‘Somehow’ apparently means calling about three more agencies and being turned away before resulting to an independent guy. Gerard doesn't know what to expect; maybe a suave young blonde with a great body and even greater tan. What he doesn't expect is the young punk looking kid with full sleeves of tattoos and piercings, who shows up on his doorstep the next morning. To say his jaw dropped would be an understatement. The kid can't be anymore than 21 and Gerard feels a little like a dirty old pervert already even though he's only 27. His face looks too cute to be a model but he's radiating some fierce energy which makes Gerard want to retract the former conclusion.  
"Erm, Gerard, right?" He asks literally bouncing on his toes. Gerard can't understand it; it's 9:30 am and this kid is bouncing.  
"Yeah- I mean, yes, I'm Gerard. You must be Frank?" Gerard says sticking out his hand in an attempt to seem professional.  
"Yep, that's me. So, shall we get started?"  
"Er yeah, sorry, come in," Gerard says moving out the way of the door. He's distracting. Frank is distracting. He's pretty, like the kind of pretty that's universally acknowledged and that makes Gerard forget even more how to act like a functioning human being.  
"So, how many times have you done this?" Frank asks.  
"Oh, er, actually I haven't really done it since college and they hired the models for us."  
“Ah, that explains the stuttering on the phone then,” Frank laughs shimmying out of his jacket and waving it around a little looking for a surface to put it which isn’t already covered in art supplies and empty coffee mugs.  
“Oh here, give it to me,” Gerard says not even awake enough to be embarrassed by the mess – why did he arrange this for so early in the morning.  
“Well, ok but I’d like to know your last name first.” Frank winks at him and Gerard knows he’s blushing. He can feel the heat creeping up his neck, burning the tops of his ears.  
“Relax dude, I usually wait till the second date to start ‘giving it’ to guys,” he laughs again. Gerard tries his best to smile reassuringly – like he gets that that was a joke and isn’t about to throw himself at the young hot model in his studio. He leads them to a corner in the back which is set out ready, well-lit and as clean as Gerard could manage. They get started, Gerard silently cursing whatever god there is for making his life so difficult whilst Frank takes off the rest of his clothes revealing even more tattoos. Gerard resists the urge to touch but the thought plagues him for the rest of the day. Frank is truly gorgeous. His skin is taught across his chest, faint ridges of muscles underneath rippling slightly every time he moves.  
Once Frank is in position wearing nothing but an artistically draped sheet, Gerard moves behind his easel and sets to work. For a while they’re both silent, Gerard too busy regulating his breathing to even think about making small talk about the weather or whatever trashy TV show is airing this week.  
“So, where’d you go to school?” Frank asks about half an hour in.  
“Oh,” Gerard says trying not to sound too caught up, “SVA, in New York. What about you- I mean what do you do besides, well, this?” Gerard asks waving his pencil around to try and indicate the process of removing your clothes for socially awkward art majors.  
“Well, I went to college, dropped out of college, fucked around for a bit trying to start a band and then got a job working at this record label down town. I got into doing this though when I was still in school and I met some interesting people along the way so decided to keep it going on the side. It’s actually quite fun. I mean, a lot of people think it’s kinda weird, but so far the number of psychos I’ve met is at zero. Unless you’re about to tell me you have a dismembered woman lying around here any time soon?” He laughs again, like he does it all time, like laughing is his favourite thing in the world. But then again, if Gerard had such a pretty laugh and an equally pretty face maybe he would laugh all the time as well.  
“Actually no, she’s in my studio at work.”  
Frank really laughs then and Gerard blushes knowing that he made that happen. They slip into easy conversation about the whole punk rock movement and Frank gets onto talking about this band that Gerard hasn’t heard of – The Bouncing Souls – who are apparently life changing. Gerard also manages to slip in his views on how misogynistic the society is today especially in music and is pleasantly surprised when Frank agrees with him and starts talking passionately about how the lack of women in rock is going to affect the next generation. They even like the same comics which for Gerard is the biggest plus in the history of big pluses.  
Frank is a really cool guy, Gerard decides, they have a lot in common and he’s very shocked to sense a strong feeling of disappointment as he sketches out the last few lines. They’ve been at it all day and Gerard is so close to asking if Frank wanted to go and grab a bite to eat but as per usual, he backs out because he’s a coward.  
So in true Gerard fashion, he stands by the door wringing his sweaty hands and shifting feet as Frank puts his coat back on still smiling.  
“Well, it was a pleasure to work for you, Gerard,” he says. Gerard never wants to hear his name spoken out loud again unless Frank is the one to say it.  
“Yeah, thank you for...you know-“ he waves his hand once again, “Putting up with the mess and shit.”  
“Oh no problem. Trust me, I’ve seen much worse than a few coffee cups.”  
“Yeah?” Gerard asks relief flooding his mind.  
“Hell yeah, you know used condoms and hair balls and this one guy had something weird growing in an old take away box.”  
Gerard laughs and soon he hears Frank join in. For just a minute he forgets about his shitty apartment, lack of friends and fears about ending up dead under his sofa and no one caring enough to look for him. He even forgets about how much his boss hates him. He feels genuinely happy. But all good things must come to an end. So after a slightly awkward handshake Frank leaves Gerard to assess his shitty house and call Mikey.

“Mikey, I think I’m in love,” he whines as soon as his brother picks up the phone.  
“Oh fuck no, Gee. You can’t be serious.” Mikey sounds exasperated and ever so slightly bored, almost like he can’t believe they’re having this conversation again.  
“Mikeeyy,” Gerard is aware that he sounds like a two year old, but it doesn’t stop him, “Mikey, you don’t understand.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he’s so pretty – like you’d even find him pretty.”  
“I’m straight.”  
“Exactly! That’s how pretty he is. Plus he like Star Wars and comics and good bands and Mikey I’m in love with him.”  
“No you’re not,” Mikey sighs, “You just want to get into his pants.”  
“Mikes!”  
“What? It’s true,” Mikey says defensively.  
“You make it sound so cheap. Yeah he’s hot but, but...ok so maybe I wanna get in his pants...but I also wanna take him to the aquarium and Starbucks and shit. You see my point?”  
“Christ, I think I’m gonna puke. Can’t you go talk to mom about your wedding plans for the stranger who was naked in you house two hours ago?”  
“Fuck you,” he says and hangs up. He then waits with the phone poised for picking up when Mikey rings him back. And he does.  
“Don’t hang up on me when you’re the one with the problem.”  
“You weren’t helping,” Gerard says petulantly.  
“I don’t even think I’m going to bother asking if you got your future husband’s number.”  
“Well...” Gerard trails off.  
“Didn’t think so.” Gerard doesn’t know how to respond to that one. He technically could ring the number in the phone book, that was after all how he’d found Frank in the first place, but he didn’t know if that would seem a little too weird. Probably.  
“So, what’re you gonna do, Gee?”  
“I don’t know, Mikes,” he sighs dejectedly wishing he’d never even thought about it. 

The next day at work sucks balls, and not in a good way. His boss, whilst pleased that Gerard has actually done the work, is still running a riot around the place asking people for last minute pieces that he can use. He’s sure gallery openings were never meant to be this stressful. But then again in his mind, they never had to specifically ask for what they wanted to show, they just took what was offered. However, according to Paul, Gerard has been living under a rock his entire life and failed to realise art has become way more corporate than it was in the fifties.  
It doesn’t help matters that he’s still brooding over Frank. He should have known this would happen, his life has never exactly been kind to him at the end of the day. Even Kathy, who’s very nice and often has a way of convincing Gerard to do something he’s not into, can’t manage to get his head out of the Frank daydream it’s stuck in.  
“Come on Gerard. Why don’t you just ring if you’re that desperate,” she says to him during their lunch break which today she’s chosen to spend atop Gerard’s desk in his small studio. She’s swinging her legs back and forth spooning small amounts of pasta into her mouth as Gerard sits gloomy as ever with his chin in his hand.  
“Because it will be weird,” Gerard sighs tragically leaning back in his chair.  
“Well, I’d rather Frank feel a little awkward than put up with you sulking for however long it’s going to take you to get over it. I don’t even understand how you can be so hung up on a guy you just met anyway.”  
“Because he was...I don’t know,” Gerard sighs, going back to fiddling with some pink paperclips on his desk, “He was just nice and-“  
“And into the same dorky shit as you and so hot that you could get burnt if you stood too close. Right, Gerard, you’ve told me three hundred times before so stop acting like such a stalker and call him.”

Gerard honestly did think about it. Particularly when he was at Dominos later getting pizza for him and Mikey. Somewhere along the line using his special superpower of being able to read minds, Mikey knew not to talk about Frank. So they just did what they do best and stuck a trashy horror movie only to spend roughly 90% of it talking about how bad the acting was and how they wished they’d find a better substitute for blood. Red corn syrup was so 1972. All in all, it was a good night and Gerard enjoyed not having to talk about Frank. Though he knew he should call, he also knew he never would.

By Friday, Gerard’s so glad it was the weekend. Kathy’s constant bugging him was starting to get really irritating. He’s also very thankful not to have seen Paul all day as he’d been in a bad mood since midweek when his wife found out she was pregnant. Again. This hadn’t do anything to make Gerard’s life any more of the bliss that it most certainly isn’t.  
Just as he’s thinking that maybe the god of fate or whatever has decided to give him a break after the disaster that was Frank, he gets a text from Mikey reminding him not to forget about the party tomorrow. Gerard isn’t a complete hermit despite what everyone says but he really doesn’t feel up for drunk horny couples right now. He’s thinking of texting Mikey back saying hell no but he knows it won’t work and regardless of his displeasure with the idea, Mikey will make sure he’s there. He taps out a quick reply and curses said god of fate on his way home from work.

It’s parties like these that remind Gerard painfully of being in high school. Ten years may have passed but it’s still the same awkward situation where he is the definitely un-cool kid in amongst a bunch of strangers. In those ten years though he’s managed to fuck up the drinking thing, give it up and actually get used to sipping diet coke in a room full of vodka shots and bottles of cheap beer. There are familiar faces; Mikey obviously and then there’s Ray who he used to go to school with and a few others he met along the way. He manages to worm his way round the room narrowly avoiding colliding with a couple who appeared to be in a competition of how far down each others’ throats they could get their tongue. Judging by the swallowing action, the guy was probably winning.  
“Hey, Ray,” he says when he finally makes it to his desired destination.  
“Oh hey, Gerard,” he says grinning as per Ray, “Wow, haven’t seen you in a while. How you been man?”  
“Not bad, you?” He lies, but he refuses to be responsible for shifting that grin of Ray’s face.  
“Yeah, great. You still working with that gallery. Heard there was a big showing coming up?”  
“Oh yeah, yeah I am. Well there is, but it’s not that big. What about you?”  
“Well, my boss kinda made me partner,” he says with a shy smile on his face.  
“Holy shit, man that’s great, you must be loving it?”  
“Yeah, of course it’s brilliant. Plus I get to hang out with all these new kids I hired of the local scene. You know the sort. Tried to make it in a high school band that fell through the floor before they could even string enough chords together to make a song. Great kids though. They have this really fresh ear for all the local talent so mostly I send them out on recy missions to a bunch of slightly shady clubs.”  
“Well, when in Jersey.”  
Ray laughs and smiles at Gerard again like he is genuinely pleased to see him again. Gerard always appreciated that about Ray, it made him really easy to be around, especially when you’re as socially inept as Gerard is.  
“So, sounds like it’s going pretty great for you then,” Gerard says trying not to sound too jealous. He likes his job well enough, he just wishes he could talk about it with as much enthusiasm as Ray does. Maybe if he had a little more freedom at work he would feel like he did when he was fresh out of college.  
“Yeah it is, you should come to a few of the shows actually. Lot of stuff you’d like. I got this great kid who I hired about six months ago actually, er Frank, yeah that’s it. He’s got great taste, a lot of punk stuff you would like. Actually he’s right--“ Ray looks over Gerard’s shoulder as a mass of bright ink comes bounding right over to them.  
“Hey, Ray!” He says, “Who’s—Gerard?” Frank looks a little puzzled but the look is soon replaced with a blistering grin.  
“You guys know each other already?” Ray asks.  
“Yeah, I was naked in his apartment the other day,” Frank says with a smirk at Gerard who can’t help but blush.  
“What?” Ray looks a little shocked, “Ohhh, the modelling thing! Gerard drew you naked?”  
“Why wouldn’t he, I’m gorgeous,” Frank says shaking his hair into his face a little. Gerard blushes even more.  
“Well, ‘cause it’s Gerard and naked guys are— oh shit, sorry, Gee,” Ray looks incredibly apologetic and Gerard feels something tighten in his chest as he sees his face.  
“They’re what?” Frank says looking cautious.  
“Well, there are plenty of words,” Gerard says almost hesitant but he figures he has nothing to loose, “But I think Ray was gonna say my weakness or something like that,” he finishes laughing.  
Ray laughs too, apparently happy to see he hadn’t overstepped a mark or anything like that.  
“Aw man, glad I’m not the only one,” Frank grins. Gerard had had a very strong suspicion but the remark just helped to clarify everything for his ever anxious mind.  
They all exchange a look and Frank stares at Gerard a little longer. Ray must notice because he excuses himself and shuffles off to find someone else to chat to.  
“So,” Gerard began feeling the weight of the conversation settle over him like a fog.  
“Can I- er...Can I have your number?” Frank blurts looking more nervous than Gerard’s seen him so far.  
Gerard hesitates for a second, fearing he’s misheard. He manages to un-stick his tongue off the roof of his mouth and do more than just gape at Frank.  
“Really? I mean, sure!” He scrambles to try and find his phone to dictate his number to Frank.  
They slip into easy conversation that all makes Gerard smile though it mostly has to do with the fact that Frank keeps touching him and sending him small looks and, well, the main thing being he just asked for Gerard’s number.  
A couple of hours into the evening and Frank has Gerard pinned against a wall in a dark corner away from the blare of the music. Gerard moans as Frank worries a piece of skin of Gerard’s neck between his teeth. Gerard’s definitely going to have hickey tomorrow, he can feel it in the way Frank keeps lapping over the mark with his tongue only to go straight back at it again.  
“Gerard?” Frank asks as he kisses his way up Gerard’s jaw.  
“Yeah?” He moans as Frank bites at his bottom lip before kissing him. Frank kisses much like Gerard had imagined. All hot and wet and like it’s his job basically. Gerard can tell he’s dominant just from the way his tongue pushes at his till Gerard gives in and lets himself go. It’s the best thing ever, Gerard thinks, he knows that no one has kissed him like this in well, never really, not like the really meant it, like they just can’t get enough.  
“Gerard,” Frank pants as they break apart for air. “Where’d you live? ‘Cause I really wanna blow you but I am not sixteen anymore and I refuse to do that in some stranger’s bed.”  
All Gerard can do for a minute is moan. Frank’s eyes are black pools of lust, his cheeks flushed and, his lips are all swollen and red from kissing. He swears he’s going to answer but Frank keeps thrusting his hips forwards and it’s very distracting.  
“Ah, erm...my ah—wait, wait, Frank,” Frank stops sucking more hickeys into his neck and looks at him, “You’ve been to my house.”  
“Oh yeah, forgot about that. Ok then, let’s go and quickly ‘cause my dick really hurts.” Gerard looks down and he can’t say he’s surprised it hurts. Frank’s jeans are so tight and his boner is pushing against the front of the denim in such a way Gerard can’t understand how or why Frank still has them on. But before he can stare any longer, he’s being dragged away. He manages to catch a glimpse of Mikey before they leave and he casts him a look that hopefully says ‘see you later, getting fucked right now, love you’. To be honest, given the state of his current dishevelment, there will be no doubt in Mikey’s mind as to what his brother is doing.  
Gerard has his car parked down the street from where the party is. He does his best not to look at Frank on the walk there because he knows he’ll probably just jump him in the middle of the road and get arrested for indecent exposure and none of his friends are lawyers who’ll be able to rescue him. He definitely wouldn’t be able to defend himself in prison.  
The car journey is even worse though because technically Gerard could jump him in here since it’s his property and all but from what he’s experienced of car sex, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be. There’s a thick tension in the car, Gerard can practically feel the heat radiating of Frank’s body and it’s making it very hard for him to breathe. It’s almost as if some divine force is sucking all the oxygen out of the space and Gerard is going to die before he ever got to put his hand on Frank’s dick – which would be the most disappointing thing to ever happen to him. Seriously, Gerard hasn’t exactly had the best luck throughout his life but he’s seen Frank’s dick and in his opinion it was literally put on this planet to be sucked. Gerard is perfectly willing to step up to the plate.  
When they finally make it back, they scramble out the car and Gerard fumbles with his keys taking far longer than necessary due to Frank sucking bruises into the back of his neck. It’s a little distracting to say the least. They’re barely through the door before Frank’s slamming him against the wall and attacking his mouth. Gerard’s mind is a blur. All he can feel is Frank’s warm lips pushing against his, the slide of his tongue and the thigh Frank has pressed against his dick. Before he really knows what’s happening Frank’s dropped to his knees and is attempting to coax Gerard’s belt buckle open. Frank must be an expert, Gerard thinks because he gets it open and deals with the zip and button in record time. Getting his jeans down is a little more tricky mostly to do with how tight they are and Frank giggles when they finally start to shift.  
“Wow, I guess you like your jeans tight then?” He says though Gerard can’t really get his brain in gear enough to respond. He lets out a grunt of some sort when Frank tugs a his boxers and puts his hand on his cock.  
“Don’t worry, me too. They make your ass look great.” And then he shuts up because he’s putting his mouth around the head of Gerard’s dick and sucking like it’s the only thing he’s got.  
“Fuuuck,” Gerard moans. Frank’s mouth is warm and tight and perfect. He slams his head back against the wall as Frank works his tongue round in a way that ought to be illegal.  
“Jesus Christ Frank, do that again—ah yeah, oh fuck,” Gerard rambles as Frank continues to suck in earnest. Gerard puts a hand in his hair and gives it a sharp tug and Frank groans around his cock sending vibrations all up Gerard’s spine. He does it again and gets the same response. Gerard can’t help the little warm flutter in his stomach knowing Frank’s enjoying this as much as he is. He can also feels the tightening in his balls worming its way around his body but he doesn’t want it to be over yet. He gives Frank’s hair a harder tug and he pulls up looking at Gerard in confusion. His face is shining slightly with a thin sheen of sweat and his pupils are blown and fuck he looks gorgeous.  
“Close,” Gerard pants, “Frankie...need you to...fuck me. Christ need—“  
“Yeah, fuck, yeah. Erm where?”  
If Gerard weren’t losing his mind right now he’d say something funny like ‘In the ass’ but instead he goes for “The bedroom.” Gerard points then drags Frank up off his feet. He pulls him in close and kisses him again feeling the hard press of his boner against his hip. Gerard finally manages to engage his brain enough to push Frank away and stalk across to the bedroom in what he hopes is an alluring manner. Unfortunately he still has his jeans round his ankles so trips up, regains balance and shuffles to his room, Frank hot on his heels barely managing to conceal his laughter at Gerard’s misfortune. When they make it to the room, Frank shoves him down onto the bed and tugs his jeans the rest of the way of his ankles.  
“You look cute when you’re stumbling,” he says placing butterfly kisses on the inside of Gerard’s calf. He works his way up, trailing his lips along the seam of Gerard’s leg till he reaches the crease where his thigh joins his hip. Frank pushes his hands up under Gerard’s shirt and he gets the hint, lifting his arms up so Frank can pull it off. Frank smoothes his palms over his pale chest, “Jesus, you’re pretty,” he breathes, voice barely a whisper so Gerard has to strain to actually hear it.  
Gerard’s all for hot tattooed models telling him he’s pretty – even if he has trouble believing it – but his dick is really starting to hurt and Gerard’s sort of fearing for his life.  
“Frank,” he whines.  
“Yeah?” Gerard thrusts his hips up to convey the message to Frank. Frank gets it. From what he can gather, Gerard thinks Frank would probably get a whole bunch of the crazy gestures he makes. The idea makes his nerves tingle a little. “Oh, yeah!” Frank says. He grins then tugs his shirt over his head and Gerard really cannot be held responsible for the noise he makes when he see that expanse of colour glistening under a layer of sweat again. His jeans follow and Gerard knows what Frank looks like naked, he drew him naked for fuck’s sake, but this time it’s a million times better because, well, Frank’s about to put his dick in Gerard’s ass.  
Gerard reaches behind himself and throws a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed.  
“Thanks,” Frank mutters positioning himself between Gerard’s legs and squirting a liberal amount of lube all over his fingers.  
Gerard’s glad Frank doesn’t mess about and just goes for it shoving two fingers inside him and curling them around. He scissors his fingers a little bit before pulling out and replacing them with three fingers. Gerard literally can’t think of anything but how good Frank’s fingers feel and maybe a small part of him has time to spare to think about how good the rest of him will feel but not for long because he soon hears the sound of a wrapper tearing. Gerard opens his eyes, though he struggles to remember when he closed them and is pretty damn happy he did. Frank’s hair is stuck to his face as he lines his cock up at Gerard’s ass. “Ready?” He asks and Gerard nods frantically.  
Frank is in no way hesitant and Gerard is a little or maybe a lot in love with that. He pushes all the way in in one thrust letting out a heavy sigh. He sits for a minute though before Gerard loses patience and pushes back onto Frank trying to get him to move. It works. Frank starts slamming into him like there’s no tomorrow and it’s the best feeling ever. He feels so full and Frank’s twisting his hips a little on each thrust looking for Gerard’s prostate.  
“Motherfucker, there, like stay there,” Gerard shouts when Frank’s successful in his endeavours.  
“Jesus, Gerard, you’re so. Fucking. Tight.” Frank punctuates each word with a sharp thrust. He hooks his arms under Gerard’s legs and pushes them up till he’s almost nose to nose with him. Gerard uses this opportunity to lift up and capture Frank’s mouth in a messy kiss. It’s hard to kiss when you’re panting this much but Gerard tries his best, sucking on Frank’s tongue stealing all his moans as if they’re going to provide him with more oxygen.  
Frank seems to suddenly remember Gerard’s dick and grabs hold of it, giving it a few strokes before Gerard’s cursing and spilling all over Frank’s chest. Frank gives a couple more sharp thrusts before he comes with a cry of Gerard’s name.  
He collapses onto Gerard out of breath and boneless. Gerard feels pretty much the same way.  
“Fuck, that was amazing,” Gerard says.  
“Hell yeah, we are so doing that again. And again, I think,” Frank grins up at him before pulling out, tying off the condom and throwing it in the bin at the side of Gerard’s bed. Gerard smiles back lazily before shuffling the covers around a bit to cover them both up ignoring the sticky mess on his stomach. 

Gerard wakes up to the smell of fresh coffee and something else he can’t quite identify yet. There’s no one in the bed next to him but from the noise coming from his kitchen Frank hasn’t gotten too far. He presses his face into his pillow in an attempt to strangle a bit more sleep from his night but gives up and stumbles out of his bed. He grabs his shirt and boxers tugging them on before walking out to look for Frank and coffee.  
“Morning, sunshine,” Frank beams all cheesy and cliché, “I made pancakes.” Frank looks far too awake for morning and his voice is sickeningly chirpy but Gerard can’t help grinning at him.  
“Coffee,” he says before grabbing the cup Frank’s kindly poured for him. “Thanks.”  
Frank’s still grinning, a kind of grin that’s contagious and Gerard finds himself easily mirroring.  
They eat breakfast and it’s wonderful because it’s not a pop-tart and Frank’s in Gerard’s apartment, in Gerard’s underwear. Later on, after much grumbling on Gerard’s part, he’s in Gerard’s shower discovering just how wide the tub isn’t. Even after that, he’s on Gerard’s sofa, watching his TV and cuddling up close to him. Basically Gerard’s the happiest he’s ever been.  
When they’re in bed later that day after round three of fucking, Frank’s even drawing some weird ass symbol on Gerard’s chest in sharpie. It feels amazing and Gerard thinks if the rest of his life panned out like this he’d die with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
“Hey, Frankie,” he mumbles against the top of Frank’s head. His hair smells fruity and like Gerard’s shampoo.  
“Mmm?”  
“Do you like fish?”  
Frank looks up at Gerard with a questioning glance, “I prefer you, but yes, why?”  
“Wanna go to the aquarium with me?” Gerard asks feeling the heat creeping into his cheeks as he plays with a few stray strands of Frank’s hair. Frank giggles. “Ugh, if I have to,” he says planting a soft kiss onto Gerard’s cheek. “Love too,” he mumbles. 

 

“Great piece, Gerard,” Paul says slapping Gerard on the back.  
“Oh, thank you, sir,” Gerard winces. He’s never gotten used to people praising him like that.  
“Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the show and use this as incentive to try something new more often.” Gerard smiles weakly as his boss turns to walk away.  
Kathy comes up to him next to say how much the piece rocks. Literally, she says rocks.  
“So, I see what you’re saying about hot now, Gee.”  
“I know,” Gerard replies looking back up at the drawing of Frank.  
“It’s strange,” she says curiously.  
“What is?”  
“Of all these shows I’ve attended, this is the first time I’ve seen one of the models raiding the buffet table.” They both look over then to see Frank loading his plate up with some of the choice vegetarian options. Gerard can’t control the smile that creeps across his face.  
“I’ll give you this one, Gee, you did good.”  
“I know,” Gerard says never taking his eyes of Frank who’s now talking animatedly to one of the many artists here tonight. Kathy gives him a tight hug then, mumbling something about going to get ‘em in his ear before pulling away to mingle.  
Frank catches sight of Gerard looking and excuses himself to walk over to him.  
He kisses him, hard and hot and Gerard looses himself in it for a moment. Then it’s gone and he has to remember how to stand up straight.  
“Hey, babe. Great show. I have no idea what all these people are saying to me though,” Frank smiles. Gerard just lunges forward into another kiss. He’s so fucking screwed he thinks. Good screwed though. Frank screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew it's one in the morning and I just edited - sorry for any mistakes - but if I don't post now I'll be another week. This is how nice I am.


End file.
